youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AmazingPhil
Philip Michael Lester, born January 30, 1987 (age 28),' known on YouTube as '''AmazingPhil', is an English YouTube video blogger and radio presenter. He was born in Rossendale, Lancashire, England and he has been making videos since 2006. He currently lives in London, England, with fellow YouTuber, and friend, Dan Howell (Danisnotonfire). He reached 1 million subscribers on 6th of July 2013. Phil is 6'2" tall (6ft 2in). Phil uploaded his first vlog on March 27, 2006 and it was called, "Phil's Video Blog - 27th March 2006" His favorite animals are lions; a recurring theme in his videos is that he has a little stuffed lion (named Lion) in the background. At the end, it's used to show in full view with speech bubble annotations, as if Lion is talking. However, Phil now has a segment called 'Draw Phil Naked' where viewers send in their drawings of him naked yet somehow covered up that he chooses from and shows. He calls his subscribers 'Philions'. He also once had a pet shrimp named Simon, who died on May 3rd, 2011. Phil's favourite colour is blue, and his favourite band is Muse. He and his best friend Dan (danisnotonfire) are huge fans of Muse, and their favourite album by the band is 'Origin of Symmetry.' His favourite Pokemon is Jolteon which he announced on January 25th, 2014. A famous quote from Phil is, "It's a good thing to be strange; normalness leads to sadness." Phil is known to be very wise and very open to his subscribers about his life. He also never swears in his videos due to his younger audience. Phil has become part of the famous "Fantastic Foursome", a group of English YouTubers which includes Dan Howell (aka danisnotonfire), Chris Kendall (aka crabstickz), and PJ Liguori (aka KickThePj). It is not clear whether they have stopped being friends or if it was just a falling out. Chris Kendall has mentioned several times that the "Fantastic Foursome" was never a thing. Along with Dan, he is also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. It's legacy was carried to their radio show. They have made another joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play games and record it. Phil has a second channel, named "LessAmazingPhil " where he uploads videos that are either too short or not relevant to anything that he would upload onto his main channel. On March 27th 2015, Phil announced, with his friend Dan, that they wrote a book together. It is to be released October 8th 2015. Along with the book, Dan and Phil will also be touring around the world to promote their book and meet fans. The tour kicks off on October 8th in Glasgow, Scotland. Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1st, 2015, announcing the same day that it was just an April Fools joke. However, many fans believe that they will probably find a way to use it by posting random videos that don't fit into each o their channels, or their gaming channel. Phil has appeared on TV numerous times including being on The Weakest Link, a Confused.com advert, the Jeremy Kyle audience, Blue Peter and Friday Download. He has also been in a movie called "Faintheart". He was also in an Oreo advert, which was advertising the Oreo Lick Race. It included clips of Phil and Danisnotonfire doing their Oreo Lick Race, along with other YouTubers. It has since been deleted for the reason that it was not made clear that the video was an advertisement.One of which is also another friend of Phil's, who's YouTube name is KickThePJ. On 15th April 2013, Dan and Phil interviewed Fall Out Boy on the New York leg of their comeback tour. They also appeared briefly in the audience on Fuse TV for Fall Out Boy's appearance. Phil is also voicing ‘male technician 2’ in the Disney movie – Big Hero 6 (UK cinema version) * He was voted Sugarscape's Hottest Lad of 2013 * On 29th August 2014, he hit 2 million subscribers. Gallery Dan and phil.gif Phil.gif Phil and lion.jpg DanandPhil.png Amazingphil.jpg Danandphil.jpg Dan and Phil.gif Amazing Phil.jpg 1DAN AND PHIL ARGH PERFECT OMG.jpg Phillester.jpg Fantasic Foursome.gif Fantastic foursome.jpg Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Users that joined in 2006